


On the Stroke of Midnight

by Inarchem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cinderella AU, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarchem/pseuds/Inarchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember Isa, what you share with Lea is an unbreakable connection. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Stroke of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for [ kh-worldsconnected's](http://kh-worldsconnected.tumblr.com) KH fanzine! My partner was the amazing yumiluna, and you can check out her art [here](http://yumiluna.tumblr.com/post/149544163709/my-submission-for-kh-worldsconnected-the)! <3

Once upon a time, there lived a kind, wealthy widow, whose only joy was her young son who went by the name of Isa. Caring the world for her son, the widow one day decided to marry again so that Isa might have a father and perhaps a sibling to guide him as he grew. By some fortune good or ill, she began to court a minor lord in the far countryside who went by the name of Xemnas. Strong and decisive, this noble seemed the perfect choice to Isa’s mother— a distinguished lady of the court who had grown weary of the palace’s tricks and wiles. Even more pleasing to her was the discovery that Xemnas had a child of his own: a beautiful little girl named Larxene.

Excited by the prospect of a new father _and_  sister, Isa enthusiastically began to assist the household servants in preparing the manor for their new master’s arrival. Isa’s bright green eyes later peeked out behind his mother’s flowing skirts, nervous yet eager to at last meet his step-father. The wedding had been a simple affair, with only Isa and Larxene as witnesses. But once the ceremony was complete, Xemnas wasted no time in doting on Isa. And while Isa’s temperament never truly favored Larxene’s, his mother was happy that Isa now had a father _and_  sister to give him happiness and companionship. However, things were not to remain so simple.

Almost a year had passed since the marriage between Xemnas and Isa’s mother when she suddenly fell ill of a terrible sickness. Where before she played with little Isa in the garden, now she could barely lift her hand from her blankets, and Xemnas insisted that she rest unbothered in her room. Within the week, she died.

Watching his beautiful, bright mother being lowered into the dirt, Isa tried to be brave for her and not cry—but when he arrived home with Xemnas and Larxene, the manor had felt emptier than ever. The situation didn’t improve when, barely three days later, Isa had caught Larxene trying on his mother’s jewelry for herself and he struck her before tearing the necklace from her hands.

“It’s alright, pet,” Xemnas crooned, stroking Isa’s hair just as his mother had once done. “You just miss your mother. I know you didn’t _mean_ to strike my daughter.”

Isa wanted to say no—he _had_  meant to hit her. But as sobs wracked his small body, he simply nodded, wanting that comfort from his step-father to stay a bit longer.

“Poor pet… You simply didn’t know better. But unfortunately… rules are made to be upheld. And you have struck your better. Your actions must face their consequences, I’m afraid.” Suddenly, the fingers have a grip in his hair, pulling him roughly and dragging Isa from his seat like a dog on a leash. “Your dear mother, you see, is gone, and as I am master and lord of this house now, your worth is less than that of a flea. Do you understand me, little one? As this is your first offense, I will be lenient.” Plucking a pair of scissors from a nearby dresser, Xemnas held Isa by his jaw. 

“Now be still, little one… I would hate to gouge out your eyes by mistake.”

********

Five years later, the manor was in an uproar. The royal family was conducting a tour of the nearby area, and Xemnas had offered his humble home as a place for them to rest. What went unspoken was that he hoped to garner royal favor and perhaps even have the teenage prince become friends with his daughter. The servants scrambled and cleaned every inch of the manor while Larxene preened with her maids in what had once been Isa’s room as she debated which gowns might best showcase her developing figure.

While all this was going on in the manor, however, Isa was scrubbing the floors, tending the gardens, helping the cooks, and whatever other duties the other servants needed assistance doing. Sweat trickled down his nose, past deep scars that hadn’t been there five years ago, and smooth hands were now calloused and roughened by the work he was growing accustomed to doing alongside the servants. 

“Is he really my age? The prince?” he asked, turning his face to the gardener next to him, helping him trim the hedges surrounding the manor. He no longer wore the silk clothes of his station as a young lord, but Isa preferred the scratchier clothing of the servants. At least now, it was easier to work without fear of dirtying fine clothing. 

“Roughly around,” the gardener commented, snipping the hedge with a practiced eye as he smirked down at his young charge. “You’re just about a year older than him. Your mother, bless her soul, had plans for the two of you to meet as she was good friends with queen herself. She was the one who gave her this mansion, in fact, as a sign of goodwill.” 

“Yeah, but now it’s my step-father’s mansion,” Isa grumbled, trimming the shrubs a bit more clumsily but with signs of more improvement than earlier that week. 

The servant gave a noncommittal sound at that. “You never know what hand fate might deal you. Keep your wits about you, and who’s to say if things turn out for the better in the end?” Leaning over, the gardener playfully ruffled the teenager’s hair, chuckling when Isa brushed him off with an embarrassed expression on his face. However, soon enough the two could hear summons from the manor as the royal family drew closer. “Best stay away from sight,” the gardener sighed, “The less Lord Xemnas sees you today, the better it will be for you.”

“But didn’t you just say that things might turn out better?”

“Yes, but fate rarely works in ways that are convenient for us,” the gardener replied, handing Isa his shears. “You’ve done good work today though. Why don’t you try your hand at these for a bit? If you like the feel of them, I’ll see if we can get you a pair of your own unlike those rusty things.” Clapping the blue-haired teenager on the shoulder, the gardener retreated back inside, helping out the remaining cooks as they scurried in the kitchen. 

Watching his friend  briefly, Isa shrugged and decided to heed his words for once. The coming of the royal family didn’t interest him that much anyway, he told himself. Larxene would probably be preening at the mirror, and Xemnas would be looking for what imperfections there were to be found in the household. It was better that he was ‘out of the way.’ But… despite those words, he couldn’t help but think that his mother would have wanted him by her side on a day like this. 

Moving on to trim some of the shrubs closer to the outer boundaries of the manor, Isa sighed. “Probably going to just be boring anyway,” he muttered, snipping savagely at the hedges. “Probably just going to sit around and drink tea.” Nevermind that drinking tea sounded nice at that moment. Finishing up with that shrub, Isa frowned and kept moving, turning to trim the next one. Maybe if he finished soon and hid in the kitchens, he could grab a morsel or two before he had to serve dinner. He had smelled some lemon cakes being made earlier… 

But to his surprise, when he turned the corner, there was already another boy sitting there. “Hey! What are you doing here?” he barked, mindful of the shears in his hands as he balanced his fists on his hips. To his satisfaction, the boy jumped a bit at Isa’s voice— green eyes growing wide. “Well? Are you going to just stare?”

The red-haired teenager raised his hands in surrender at that. “No need for hostilities now. There’s no law against exploring, right? Name’s Lea, by the way. Friends call me Axel,” he grinned, fidgeting with his scarf before extending a hand towards Isa. “Now that’s one less thing making us strangers. Cool scars by the way. You get them in a fight?”

Now it was Isa’s turn to look shocked—not only at his nonchalance towards his scars—but also as he suddenly registered that he was talking to the _prince_. Looking him over again, Isa could see now that the boy was wearing much finer clothes than he. “... Axel?” he repeated, looking curiously at the prince sitting crouched by the shrubs. Reaching forward tentatively, Isa then smirked and shook Lea’s hand firmly. “You can call me... Saïx.” He didn’t know why he gave that name instead of his real one… but all he knew was that he was glad to meet someone around his age for the first time in months, even if it was the prince himself. “I’m… a servant around here. Didn’t know that princes liked to hide from tea parties thought,” he said, unable to help himself. 

Lea huffed at that, obviously relieved that his new companion wasn’t going to turn him in. “No _thanks_. Do you have any idea how long those things can last? I’d be in there for the next three hours at _least_. But I bet you know a whole bunch of more interesting stuff to do, don’t cha, Saïx?” he said, green eyes glittering mischievously. “Know of a good place where we won’t be found for a while?”

For a moment, Isa weighed his options. Getting into mischief with the young prince would only spell more trouble for him later, but at the same time… it had been so long since he had anything that remotely resembled a friend. Looking up into those green eyes and that carefree smile, Isa felt whatever reservations he had melt away as he smirked back softly at Lea. 

“You know… I think I know just the place.” 

Grabbing Lea’s hand himself this time, Isa abandoned the shears on the ground and began tugging Lea towards the hedge maze in the center of the gardens. “Hey Axel, let’s have a bet: whoever gets to the center of the maze first gets a reward. You interested?”

Lea’s eyes narrowed at the challenge insinuated in that tone. “What, you think I’m going to lose? Hate to disappoint you, _Saïx_ , but you’ve got another thing coming!”

“You say that now, but I’ll be the one reaping the benefits when you come last,” Isa said, smirking at the prince briefly before racing ahead, laughing at Lea’s indignant squawking.

“Hey! Not fair!” 

“Stating the obvious won’t get you anywhere!” 

“You little…” Despite his grumbling though, Lea’s smile split his face as he raced after his newfound friend. “Don’t think that I’ll go easy on you!”

“I’d still be able to beat you if you did,” came Isa’s voice through the hedgewall. And as he sprinted through the familiar twists and turns of the maze, Isa found himself remembering how he used to run through this maze with his mother. But now, hearing Lea complain and pant through the hedges, Isa found himself enjoying himself for the first time in years. 

Just as he was about to make the last turn however, he heard a crash and snapping of branches— and suddenly Lea was breaking through the hedges himself and rushing in front of Isa in a mad dash. “Stay on your toes, Saïx!” 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” 

“Should have thought of that before _you_  decided to cheat!”

“This is completely different!” Isa protested playfully, rolling his eyes as Lea practically pranced towards the lush fountain in the center of the maze. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re a sore loser,” Lea smirked, making a face at Isa. “Now let’s see…” Putting his arms out, Lea balanced on the edge of the fountain. “What _should_  I ask for my prize?”

“Better retorts?” Isa said, mock-pushing Lea to make him lose his balance. 

“Oi! My ‘retorts’ are just fine, I’ll have you know! But I think I know what my reward is now,” he said, turning back towards Isa. “Next time, you don’t go easy on me. Alright, Saïx?”

“Next time…?”

“Yeah! The next time I come here! What, you thought you’d get rid of me that easily?”

Shaking his head, Isa found himself scoffing, looking up at Lea before pushing him into the water. “I’d never dream I’d be so lucky.” 

*******

Hours later, once the prince came sopping wet into the manor, the royals decided to take their leave. With all the commotion, no one noticed how the prince gave a small wink and wave to a servant boy sitting by the eaves. As the royals departed however, there was another pair of eyes fastidiously observing the retinue. 

“What do you think?” Xemnas murmured, watching the royal carriage disappear into the forest secluding the manor from his chamber’s windows. “Will they act accordingly?”

“Hard to say,” the room’s other occupant said, putting dirty riding boots atop the delicate table. “Those two honestly want the best for their bouncing baby brat. They might not be exactly eager to sign him away to a betrothal yet. But,” he added with a grunt, standing up and stretching, “Give ‘em some time. The kid’s a rebellious one, and they’re already clashing about what’s ‘best’ for the kingdom and yadda yadda yadda. You just worry about getting your little poppet noticed by the right people. I’ll make sure the two of you stay on the right lists.”

“Mm. Be on your way then. Even in these early stages, if there is to be success, we cannot afford to waste any time.”

“Hey, you’re the boss,” the man shrugged, standing and allowing a patch of sunlight to glance across his face, revealing an eyepatch and a garish scar that split across his face. “Just don’t forget about us little people once you’re king.” 

*******

Years passed, and while Isa and Lea never got the chance to meet again, they soon developed a small routine— Lea paying the odd servant to leave letters under one of the manor’s loose cobblestones for Isa to find. Isa quickly grew accustomed towards looking for the customary note, and when time would permit it, he would leave a few scrawled lines in return. With the unending work Xemnas now forced upon him despite the other servants in the manor, Isa couldn’t meet with Axel on his own without arousing suspicion. And now, with a scar marring his face, he found it difficult to imagine meeting Axel again, when the prince would inevitably just become disgusted with how ugly he had become. 

So Isa contented himself with these little letters, replying with his own on spare scraps of parchment when he could afford it. Additionally, although he knew that keeping the letters ran the risk of discovery from Xemnas, Isa couldn’t help but horde the letters away to read time and time again— unknowing that his prince was doing the same thing miles away. 

Growing stronger by the day thanks to Xemnas’s merciless tasks, Isa nonetheless took his hardships in stride. And while Isa’s hair grew longer and his hands rougher, Larxene developed into a glittering beauty. Almost every night, she was whisked to court by her father, soon becoming renowned for her fierce beauty and wicked intellect. It was only a matter of time until she caught the eye of the prince himself, went the court’s whispers. 

“I’d rather gouge out my eye with a white-hot poker,” Lea said breezily, perching his chin on his hand while looking out the window to his room. The summer weather was choking, but all it made him think of was the boy who had pushed him into a fountain all those years ago.

“Lea, be _sensible_ ,” Roxas sighed. “She comes from a duke and decent money. Apparently your mother knew her step-mother very well, and if you just give Lady Larxene a chance, I’m sure the two of you could find something you have in common.”

“Give it a break, Roxas, I’m not looking for something ‘in common.’ My answer is no.”

“Lea, as the crown prince and future leader of this country, you have a—”

“A duty! I know! That’s all this damn business is!” Turning sharply on his heel from the window, Lea sucks in a breath before looking towards the captain of the guards. “... Sorry,” he murmured, scratching the back of his head. “I just… want this to be a choice. Not a matter of family and money. Because I might as well be a boat or a package, if that’s the case.” 

Rolling his eyes, Roxas walked towards his friend, standing next to him. “That’s not what you are, and you know it. But the council is demanding a decision by your twenty-second birthday, which— need I remind you, is merely within the next month. There is no longer time to stand idle.”

“Then let me have my choice,” Lea replied, green eyes steadily meeting blue. “Let’s hold a ball in celebration of my birthday. But… everyone gets an invitation. _Everyone_. Even the servants. If I can’t find someone there that night, then I’ll marry this Larxene. But if I do…”

Roxas sighed, but slowly nodded his head. “You never do things half-way, do you, Lea?” Smiling up at his friend despite himself, he clapped Lea on the shoulder. “It’s going to be hell on security, but why the hell not? I’ll talk about the ball to your parents, granted that you actually _try_  to be cordial to the nobles.”

Lea smiled, thinking of blue hair and deep green eyes. “Deal.”

*******

Hearing a delicate porcelain dish crash down onto the floor, Isa fought back a sigh and stepped into the dining hall before Larxene could screech for him. But to his surprise, he found that Larxene was smiling— a sign that never boded well for him. 

“This is it, my daughter,” Xemnas chuckled, eyes devouring the scroll in his hands. “‘Every eligible citizen of the kingdom is to attend a masquerade celebrating the birthday of Prince Lea.’ And we’re one of the first to know. I knew bribing that witless oaf of a scribe was a good idea,” he smirked. “If you make enough of an impression on this night, you are bound to leave engaged to the prince.”

“And then we can leave this miserable little shack behind,” Larxene preened, as if already picturing herself hanging on the prince’s arm. 

“More than that, you’ll be a princess. Now there’s much to plan for and little time to waste.” 

Not for the first time since their arrival, Isa found himself grateful that his step-father and sister all but saw him as invisible. Sweeping away the broken shards of a teacup, Isa slipped out of the dining hall before either of them could notice his presence. 

Every eligible citizen in the land…

Smiling to himself, Isa tried not to raise his hopes. It was probably just one last celebration for Lea before marriage… But at the same time, Isa could not help but think that this was his _chance_  to see his friend once more. For years, he had to content himself with letters growing further and further apart in frequency while he clung to the memories of the bright, red-haired boy who had become his friend. But if he managed to just ride along with Xemnas and Larxene, maybe he could catch a glimpse of Axel one last time… 

He had no false hopes that Axel might actually recognize him, but hopefully the aspect of a masquerade would save Isa some of that embarrassment. All the same, it would be nice even just to see him again. 

*******

“Radiant, darling,” Xemnas purred, watching his daughter descend the staircase, her emerald gown flowing behind her. “Prince Lea will have no choice but to watch you the entire night. The carriage is waiting outside. Let’s be on our way before…” Amber eyes narrowing in distaste, Xemnas watched as his step-son stepped down the stairs as well, mask already adorning his face. 

It had taken some work, but Isa had found his father’s wedding tailcoat and trousers in a trunk within the attic. While they had required some mending, Isa had managed to salvage much of it as well as pair it nicely with an understated yellow waistcoat. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to hopefully not be too much of an embarrassment. The mask at least had been relatively cheap—plain and black, and just wide enough to cover his scar across his face. 

“Look at that, Father,” Larxene drawled. “It thinks it’s going with us tonight.”

“How quaint,” Xemnas said quietly. “Very thoughtful of you, Isa, but we won’t be requiring an additional footman tonight.”

“I’m not going to be your footman,” Isa said, stepping up and looking Xemnas in the eyes. “I’m going with you. The invitation clearly said that every eligible citizen could attend, did it not?”

For a moment, there was silence in the hallway as Larxene seethed. But then, came a soft chuckle emanating from Xemnas. 

“You poor soul… You didn’t think they meant people like _you_ , did you?” Cupping Isa’s face tightly in a mockery of tenderness, Xemnas pulled him close until they were hardly a hairsbreadth away. “Did you think that just because you’re wearing a mask tonight means that you’re any less of a sham? You’re just a wretch. A curr. And if you ever thought you would be more than that, then allow me to remind you: you are _nothing_  but a waste.” Ripping the mask away from Isa’s face, Xemnas pressed his thumbs into his scars, as if trying to break through skin again. “And that’s all you’ll ever be.” Throwing Isa to the ground by his jaw, Xemnas sniffed in derision. “You should have just died with your dear mother and spared us the trouble.”

Leaving Isa sprawled on the floor, Xemnas and Larxene went to their carriage. And Isa merely watched them. Hearing the carriage ride away, he picked himself off the floor and dejectedly began to walk out the entrance, towards the gardens. 

Who had he been kidding? Lea would have never recognized him, and even if he had… Xemnas would have been right. He was a waste. Even when he had been able to get back up, he had let them leave without him towards the ball. And now… he would never see Lea again. And eventually, the few remaining memories he had would fade away. 

Sitting on the edge of a nearby well, Isa leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He was a scarred, orphaned _nobody_...

Slowly, he became aware of a soft weight, like a hand, perched gently atop his head. “Now, now… I wouldn’t go as far as that,” came a warm voice. “You mustn’t let them get to you like that. You know that none of their words are true.” 

Looking up in surprise, Isa suddenly found himself face-to-face with a beautiful woman with blue hair. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t see you here earlier.” 

“That’s because I was on my way,” she said patiently, smiling at Isa. “You called me, after all.”

“I called…? I’m sorry, I think you may be mistaken, ma’am.”

“‘Ma’am’?” she chuckled. “I’m not quite that old. But please, call me Aqua instead. You don’t need formalities with your fairy godmother.”

“M-my what?”

“Your fairy godmother. Didn’t your mother ever tell you, Isa?” Pulling a wand out from thin air, Aqua rolled her shoulders, allowing for gossamer wings to unfurl from her back. “Ah, there we are.” Chuckling at Isa’s shocked expression, Aqua smiled gently at him. “Do you believe me now?” 

“I…” Isa blinked and nodded his head. “I suppose I do.”  


“Good to hear. Now let’s hurry and get you on your way. For you shall go to the ball tonight and see your friend again. But first… I see no reason why we shouldn’t dress you up a little bit more. This is to be a masquerade ball, isn’t it? Hold out your arms, and let me see what I can do for you tonight.”

And as he did as Aqua instructed, Isa watched his plain clothes transformed into a tailored waistcoat, trimmed in gold and dusted with a glittering silver. In his hands, his mask had changed as well— decorated in the same silver that colored his suit but fitted close enough that it would adequately conceal his scars for the night.

“There we are,” Aqua sighed in satisfaction. “Dressed for a prince. All you need now is a carriage, and you can be on your way.”

“... Not that I’m ungrateful for what you’ve done for me tonight,” he murmured, coming to stand beside Aqua as she transformed an ordinary pumpkin into a carriage. “But I must ask. _Why_  are you doing this?”

“Because I heard your heart call for help. You just needed a hand tonight, but your heart was close to darkness. Remember Isa, what you share with Lea is an unbreakable connection. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Opening the carriage door for Isa, she ushered him in. “I wish I could do more for you Isa, but I’m afraid that my power is limited for tonight. Please understand, you only have until midnight, and then everything will be as it was before.”

“I understand. But… thank you for tonight. I won’t forget you or your kindness,” he replied, stepping into his carriage. “What you’ve done means—”

“Hush. Don’t waste time now,” she smirked. “You’re late enough as it is.” Nodding, Isa gave her one last smile as the horses drew the carriage away. And as the carriage drew closer to the castle, Isa couldn’t stop fidgeting with his mask. What if Lea didn’t remember him? What if he was just making a fool of himself? These thoughts plagued him, even as he stepped out of the carriage and walked up the staircase— ignorant of the eyes that followed him. But as the doors were held open to him and he finally saw the wide expanse of the ballroom, Isa felt his nerves melt away. 

“My lord?” asked the herald, bowing deeply to Isa. “How will you be announced?”

Smiling to himself as he remembered an old nickname, Isa turned to him. “Say… that Lord Saïx has arrived.”

Nodding, the herald declared “Saïx’s” entry as the blue-haired man gracefully descended the staircase. For a moment or two, the ballroom was stunned into silence as they watched the stunning beauty enter their midst. Attempting to ignore the attention however, Isa kept walking, trying not to gape at the grandioseness of the palace. 

“I thought I might find you here,” came a voice suddenly behind him. Turning around, Isa found himself suddenly facing his prince. “I’m glad to see you tonight, Lord Saïx,” Lea murmured, taking Isa’s hand and kissing it while never taking his eyes from him. 

Maybe it was the anonymity of the mask that gave Isa courage, but when Isa met his eyes, he couldn’t help but return that daring, bordering on flirtatious, smirk. “Would I be too forward if I said I was hoping to see you, Your Highness?”

“Hardly,” Lea smirked, “It’s been quite some time.” Offering his arm, Lea also slipped a small wink towards Isa. “Care to dance with me?”

“I’m none too sure about that, Highness,” Isa teased, even as he entwined his arm with the prince’s. “One is so often taught that it is ill-advised to walk off with strangers.”

“Ah, so fortunate that I am no stranger. After all, is not a prince a friend to every one of his subjects?”

A chuckle that was masked as a scoff. “Yes… But some dearer than others, I’m sure.”

“Well, what’s the point of being a prince if you can’t choose your closest companions?”

Isa couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Interesting. And here I thought royal balls were for political mingling.”

“That they are. But I have to say, this one has shown the greatest promise so far,” Lea said, squeezing Isa’s arm gently. 

“What kind of promise?”

“If things go the way I plan, then you should know fairly soon.” A small circle had cleared around the pair as Lea began to waltz with Isa. Leaning closer, he murmured in his ear, “I’ve missed you.”

Isa chuckled quietly, blushing at how he could feel Lea’s breath lingering on his cheek. “It seems silly now… but I was beginning to fear that you had forgotten about me.”

“Forget about you? Ridiculous,” Lea smirked, twirling Isa briefly before pulling him close again. “You need to have more faith in me.”

“Maybe so. But how was I supposed to know that you would actually be able to dance?” Matching Lea’s steps perfectly, Isa found himself remembering the dance lessons with his mother so long ago. “You’re much lighter on your feet than you look, Your Highness. Do you still fall into fountains?”

“If I remember correctly, _you_  pushed me,” Lea said, quirking a thin brow. “Do you feel inclined to repeat that tonight?”

Isa found himself laughing unexpectedly at that. “No, not tonight. But it all depends on your attitude.”

Spinning his partner into a circle, Lea replied, “Don’t worry, I’ll behave myself for you.” The two partners continued dancing like that, hardly stopping for breath between each song and waltz. Only having eyes for each other, they hardly noticed when others began dancing as well. But as they bowed from their waists as the current song came to an end, Lea reached forward and pressed another kiss to Isa’s hand. “Permit me to play the guide. Walk with me?” 

Unable to refuse the prince when he was heady on laughter and music, Isa nodded—grateful that his mask covered most of his blushing. Their fingers laced together, the two snuck past all the other couples waltzing in the ballroom now. Eventually, Lea led them to a stop in front of a balcony overlooking a lake. Taking a seat on the bench, Isa took in the night air and the astounding view. “... It’s amazing.” 

“It’s alright,” Lea shrugged, sitting next to Isa and turning his body towards him. “But seeing you again… Well, it beats a lake any old day.”

Isa rolled his eyes at that, playfully elbowing Lea’s arm. “Is that what you say to charm the ladies of the court?”

“Nah, you’re lucky like that,” he smirked, “But in all seriousness… I’m really glad you came tonight. I…” Scratching the back of his head, he blushed, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you lately.”

“R-Really? Because, if we’re being honest… I suppose I’ve felt the same way.” 

“Saïx…” Leaning forward, Lea began to close the space between them. Letting his eyes slip shut, Isa smiled softly as he felt the prince remove the mask from his face. But just before he could feel those lips press against his own, a dull chime from the clocktower as midnight fell. And immediately, Saix remembered his godmother’s warning. 

Springing back from Lea, he stammered, “I—I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go.”

“Wha…? Saïx?” Rising from the bench, the prince clutched Isa’s mask in his hands. “Saïx! Wait a minute!” Dodging Lea’s outstretched hand, Isa rushed down the stairs and back towards his carriage. And with every damning chime, he could feel the magic begin to wear away little by little. Glimpses of his customary rags could already be seen, and despite hearing Lea’s voice trailing after him, Isa ignored how his heart yearned to go back to the balcony and continued running instead. 

But when he descended the stairs, he could see that already his carriage was transforming back into a pumpkin. Giving a sharp bark of laughter at the circumstances, Isa rushed away into the streets, hoping to hide until he could find someone to take him back to the manor. However, before he could get very far, a hand suddenly shot out from the alleyway and dragged him aside.

“I must offer my congratulations,” Xemnas drawled, pinning Isa against the wall by his throat. “It looks like you managed to steal away the prince on a pretty mask and stolen clothes. But I’m afraid that this is where it ends for you.” Drawing a slim, silver dagger from his sleeve, Xemnas pressed it harshly against the delicate skin of Isa’s throat. “But why should I make it easy? You ruined my chances of rising and becoming king… I might as well give you a few more scars to match the pretty one on your face, Isa.” 

“Just try it, you piece of shit.”

“Language, Highness.”

Turning his face as far as he could at the sound of that familiar voice, Isa gawked as he saw Lea and another man standing just by the alleyway, swords drawn.

“Lord Xemnas, you are hereby arrested on charges of treason,” Roxas said coolly, “I _suggest_  you come quietly.”

For a moment, there was only silence. But then, a low chuckle began to rumble from Xemnas’s throat as he dropped the dagger and released Isa. “You think that this will be solved so easily? Very well, little captain. Lead the way.” Giving no struggle as Roxas chained his wrists, Xemnas walked proudly and smirked over his shoulder one last time at Isa before departing.

“So… ‘Isa,’ huh?” Lea murmured, kneeling down to help him up. 

Isa chuckled bitterly at that, rubbing his throat. “You gave me the idea, calling yourself ‘Axel’ like that. Thank you, by the way… You didn’t have to do that.”

“The hell I didn’t. Look, Sa— _Isa_. Whatever you think, I don’t care. I… The truth is, you mean the world to me. And this whole ball? I was hoping to use it to draw you out and see you again. Pitiful, right? But that’s just it. Because if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend more time with you. And _real_  time at that. Not just a waltz or two then sprinting away from me as fast as you can. So… What do you say? Do you think you could be alright with that? You could live at the palace, I could show you around, and we have a library, and—”

“Lea,” Isa murmured, looking down and shaking slightly. “Shut up.”

“Ah… Right. I mean, if you don’t want to, I—” But before Lea could finish that thought, Isa reached over and tugged him forward so that their lips crashed together. A soft sound of surprise escaped Lea briefly before he slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Isa. For a moment, the two lingered in the alley like that— time standing still around them as they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

“Let’s go home, Lea.”

Humming in satisfaction, Lea smiled and held Isa close to him for a moment longer, before gently clasping his hand. 

“Yeah… Home.”


End file.
